Flashspell - iPod Challenge
by TooCreative4Life
Summary: An iPod Challenge featuring Flashspell, or Wally and Zatanna as a couple. I personally love this pairing and wanted to practice writing them. Read and tell me what you think. WallyXZatanna


**Starts With Goodbye - Carrie Underwood**

Zatanna stood at the window, one hand cupping her elbow while she nervously chewed her nails. Her cell phone sat on the floor, dimmed but on though not calling. Tears threatened to teeter over the edge of her eyes. She kept her blurry gaze on the night-lit city. She followed the barely visible blur that raced through when she could see it, trying to force the whimpers down.

She had gotten an offer to join the League. It was what she had wanted more than anything since her father had become Fate, hoping to be able to spend more time with him and maybe get Fate to let him go. And now she had the chance. But there was a catch.

Batman had told her that if she were to step up to join the League she had sever any romantic ties that she would hold with anyone on the Team. Now she understood why Dick was staying on the Team, she knew he wouldn't leave Barbara. But Zatanna had a bigger reason then just moving up in the hero food chain.

It tore her heart apart to think about leaving Wally behind, but this was something she had been waiting for, something that might allow her to get her father back.

She heard the speedster screech to a skidding halt in the hallway. Zatanna swore she heard her heart break as she turned to face Wally, readying herself to say the words that would surely break his heart but unable to find the words to do so. _The pain doesn't start till you have to say goodbye. _She thought of her best friend, Betty's warning.

**Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne**

Zatanna eyed the red-headed speedster and blonde archer sitting on the couch, one laughing as the other turned red as their freckles when soda spilled on his jeans. The magicians eyes darkened as she watched Artemis sit up and apologize to Wally for laughing and asking what she could do to help. The speedster just said that it was fine and he stood up before zipping off to his room. Though, Zatanna swore that she saw him look at her before he practically flashed off.

Artemis turned her eyes to Zatanna, an almost smug look on her face. Blue eyes met grey, one a fiery ocean and the other clam thunder clouds. Tension buzzed to life but was quickly snapped by the remergence of the speedster, who was wearing new clothes and said something that forced both of the girls to laugh before they shared one last look.

_Challenge accepted._ The magician thought.

**Our Song - Taylor Swift**

Wally smiled as he spread out on his bed, thinking about the night he head just spent. The window to his room was still open and the wall up to the sill covered in some muddy footprints but he would take care of that tomorrow.

He had just spent the best night of his teenage life with the girl who was better than he could have dreamed of. She had left a note for him at the school's office and worked some magician magic to get him out without anything looking funky last week, so in return Wally had busted all of his allowance money on quite a few roses that he spread around her room while she was in the bathroom that morning, leaving a note telling her that tonight was gonna be one heck of a special night, and that it was.

Wally had taken Zatanna to Paris, by bioship with M'gann's permission, and they had shared what Wally would forever remember as the best date ever.

**Halfway There - Big Time Rush**

Zatanna sighed as she held tightly to Wally. She had come to love the feeling of wind rushing against her skin almost as much as the speedster, so him holding her as they ran to their destination was quite a pleasant thing, but being blindfolded while Wally was running wasn't so fun.

"Where are we going?" She asked, a chuckle building in her throat for no reason.

"You'll find out. We're almost there." The speedster answered as he lowered his head to peck her forehead.

"Eyes on the road, feather-feet." She snorted in annoyance.

It wasn't long at all before Zatanna felt Wally skid to a halt and the familiar tingling of her skin from the loss of wind blowing on it. In the four years she and Wally had been dating she had never gotten used to that feeling. When the blindfold came off Zatanna was stunned. Around her was a marvelous picnic meal with candles set up on a hill in moonlight. To her right the magician saw her speedster down on one knee with a small box in his hand. Before he even said a word Zatanna was leaping with joy.

"Yes. Yes. A million times yes!" She squealed as she leapt at him.

"I guess we're halfway there," The speedster chuckled.

**1000 Time - Sara Bareilles**

Wally watched as Zatanna stormed around her flat in New York. She was screaming at him, angry about something he had said and telling him that she was done, had had enough of his antics and him not being serious. The words dug deep into his skin, reaching his heart and tearing it to shreds. With almost tears fresh in the corners of his eyes he turned and started towards the door, grabbing the half-packed bag that sat there from last time.

The speedster had lost count how many times Zatanna had kicked him out like this and could count even less how many times both of them would cave a week or two later and crawl back to each other, only to start the pain over again.

They both knew the other would come back a thousand times before they left for good.

All Wally could wonder was, _So how close are we to a thousand times?_

**December - Sara Bareilles**

Zatanna sat at her couch, eyes tearing up as she looked at a crumpled photo in her hands. Outside the window fluffy flakes of white fell late in the month of December. The magician's normally clear blue eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, face blotchy from crying. Tear-stains littered their way down her red cheeks.

The window was open, letting in the frigid wind blowing heavily into the small flat. The soft howling of the wind through the stone buildings echoed in the almost barren apartment, eclipsed occasionally by the soft sounds of almost bottled-up sadness.

Zatanna's fist clenched around the photo, crumpling it a little more. Her shoulder shuddered and tears began flooding down their previous paths. Raven hair fell forward, making a curtain around her face as she shut her eyes and tried to push away the memories of her best-friend-turned-boyfriend. She tried to will away the images of her standing beside that flaming head of red and overly smiley freckled face compared to her small grining paleness.

_Why does the world always have to steal away the best things before the happiest time of year? _She whimpered as tears fell.

**I Don't Have To Try - Avril Lavigne**

A miscivious grin spread over Zatanna's face as she eyed two outfits for the day. Wally had asked her on "a friendly outting". _Yeah, right, _she thought as she rolled her eyes and grabbed the short black dress, _As if that boy could do anything and keep it remotely "friendly"_. The Magician slipped on a tight short dress before slipping into a pain of tight black jean shorts that went down to her knees since she did really think the dress was a little too short to be a dress, but hey; why throw it away when it works fine as a shirt.

She grinned wider as she spoke a spell she had learned many years ago and perfect make-up poofed to life on her face. With strange ease the girl slipped into heels that seemed to make her stand straight up and looked like toothpicks.

With a final check in the mirror and a wink to herself the raven-haired girl giggled before striding towards the door, charming a purse to follow her and fill itself with the necessaries.

**Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne**

Wally stood on the fire escape outside Zatanna's room, one hand resting on the glass as he debated knocking. He watched her just studying, like he did a lot. There was just something that the speedster loved about watching the magician study math and science, probably because she'd always need help with her chemistry.

But as the sun set red behind the buildings of New York the speedster wasn't taking the usual joy in watching the studies as always. A weight had settled on his heart since Artemis had been killed. The red head couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that his best-friend was just gone.

A shuddering sigh and sudden onslaught of tears assaulted Wally's body as he leaned even more against the glass. He shut his eyes tight to push away the painful memories of all the pranks, all the arguments, all the fun and just everything to do with the archer.

The glass slid from his fingers and the red-head fell forward into the semi-waiting arms of his raven-haired magician. His fingers curled around her sweater and head burried awkwardly in her smaller shoulder as a hand ran soothingly up and down his back. He heard her calming whispers echoing what everyone had been saying, but from her they made more sense; he felt she really meant it more than anyone when the echoes of her gentle words rang in his ears. He felt like it was possible whenever she whispered, "Just keep holding on, cause I'll always be here to help and when you need to fall I'll be waiting to walk up with you."

**Potential Breakup Song - Aly & AJ**

With livid anger in her eyes Zatanna watched her phone, waiting for the lights to come alive and for the sound of _his _ringtone. He was over an hour late and he hadn't called like he had promised to. It was well past eight o'clock and she was almost getting tired of waiting, especially since it was her birthday.

An exasperated sigh escaped into the air as the black haired magician pushed off of the couch and went to the kitchen to put the cake she had bought for her and him, mostly him, away before it spoiled. While she was in the kitchen putting the bakery goodie in the fridge she didn't hear the door open and close with the silence of a mouse.

A red mop of hair peeked around the corner and went to their room, only to find his stuff in a box on the floor with a note, "_Get out and take your stuff. I've played along long enough. All I want is my stuff back, just leave it on your steps tomorrow and that'll be that. Too bad you're the kind of guy who just doesn't see what he's got. See ya around, Wally._

_Oh, and say hi to Artemis for me, will you? And then smack her on the cheek on my behalf. Thanks._"

The speedster blanched as he read the note. He grabbed the box and scurried back out the door, heading back to his place before Zatanna could have a chance to hex his face off the face of the planet.

**Leaves From the Vine - Cover from Avatar**

Wally stood with a coffee in both hands, scarf wrapped tightly around his neck and mouth, concealing his face from the frigid air. He starred with tears in his eyes at the snowy ground and stone in front of him, refusing to let the trembling drops of salty water fall. But as the words on the stone registered with him once more he couldn't hold it.

He placed one cup on the ground before the standing stone, letting the heat melt away the snow.

"I'm so sorry." He choked out, his eyes lifting to the spindly branches above him.

A single brown leaf fell from it, drifting down. Wally stretched out a hand and caught the frost covered leaf, tears fully falling from his green eyes. With a sadness in his step that occurred once a year Wally turned and walked away, unable to continue to stare at that stone, permanently carved with the words he hated the most.

_Zatanna Zatarra_

_January 25th 1996 - December 1st 2014_

_Amazing Heroine, and amazing daughter_

* * *

**_Author'sNote_**

_I'm sorry if I didn't get her birthday remotely right. I couldn't find anything remotely related to it. I think I got her birth year right but other than that, it's probably wrong. _

_Anyway, same as the others. Let me know which one's you liked and what one's you would like to see as an actual one-shot. I would love specifics!_

_Luffles to you all!_

_Creative._


End file.
